This invention relates to the pumping of molten magnesium from a pump chamber through a runner to a charging chamber from which it is introduced to a mold by a ram.
Graphite centrifugal pumps, with a submerged discharge scroll housing and impeller mounted on a vertical shaft, are commonly used to circulate or transfer molten metal. Because these pumps are expensive and difficult to maintain, numerous other ways of moving the molten metal have been devised and suggested. Electro magnetic pumps have been proposed, and "aspirating" pumps in which inert gas is introduced into a pipe immersed in molten metal (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,378).
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a molten magnesium pump that is simple in construction, effective, easy to maintain, and that serves to protect the molten metal from oxidation.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.